


Lock Me Up With Love

by AFangirlFantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, American College, Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, College, Comedy, Dare, Dorms, Fluff and Humor, Good Cop Bad Cop, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Please read notes before reading, Police, Police Officer Louis, Regret, Remorse, Sexual Tension, Teacher Harry, University Student Harry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all in the name of love though, harry and niall roommates, he wants to be at least, if you're concerned about anything you can message me! :), kiss, mentioned - Freeform, scavenger hunt, tiniest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: Harry had completed the juggling one, as well as waxing some of his body hair, but the task he has stupidly agreed to complete next is the one that scares him the most - slapping a Police Officer’s or Security Guard’s ass.Fuck.Or an AU where Harry’s in college, Louis’ a cop, and everything is Niall's fault.AKA The Scavenger Hunt Fic





	Lock Me Up With Love

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP THERE IT IS! Oh god, please don't hate me. I don't know what came over me. I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but this was a wild ride. As always, with all my fics, I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Before you go on, I do want to make a comment about the consent in this story, for those who might be curious. **(Spoilers)** As the summary says - Harry has to slap an officer's butt. I know I could have gone about this a million and a half ways, but I will tell you now that Harry does do it. With that being said, he does regret his actions later on, and understands what he did was not right. I hope it doesn't deter you from reading, but if you're not comfortable with the idea, then please do not go on. I don't want anyone triggered or upset by what I'm writing :) 
> 
> Now that I've said that, I would like to thank some people for being purely incredible. [Lotta](https://larrysfootballfairy.tumblr.com/) \- you are so amazing as always, and you put just as much effort into this story as I did! I will literally never be able to say thank you enough! [Silvia](http://melmanpur.tumblr.com/), you are so awesome! Thank you so much for making the wonderful manip and being so nice and easy to talk with!!! :) :)
> 
> And as always, thank you to you - who come and read and like my fics. You all mean everything to me! :)

 

** Lock Me Up With Love **

As with most things in Harry's life lately, it's Niall's fault. They should be studying. They should be reading off test notes and doing practice exams. They should be focusing. But somewhere between eighteenth-century history and one of the many dynasties of China, Niall had a ‘bright idea.'  _Something that would be fun,_  he said.  _Something that would get them out to enjoy the lovely weather_ , he said. While December really has been nice, the snow only a soft sprinkle on the cool pavement - it still didn’t mean Harry wanted to go out in it.

Alas, as with most things in Harry’s life lately, he can’t say no to Niall. Which explains why he’s in his current predicament - pressed up against a cop car, arms held behind his back…

Well, let’s start from the beginning.

*****

“Fuck this studying. Fuck it,” Niall groans as he leans his dyed blonde locks against the propped up pillows on his bed. “This amount of work should be illegal.”

The end of the semester has been brutal in regards to last assignments, and the two have been studying for the past forty-eight hours straight. There have been breaks, but to grab a protein bar or to go to the bathroom hasn't genuinely sufficed as such. The silence in their room is beginning to mock them, and the clock seems to have stopped to join in on the game.

Not to mention, Niall's getting antsy and Harry's losing his patience.

"If you spent half as much time working as you did complaining, you'd be prepared by now," Harry quips. He's sprawled out on the floor of their dorm room - textbooks, notebooks, papers, highlighters, and anything else that is important for studying is right there along with him. Harry's laying on his stomach, trying to read over the line where Niall interrupted him, when his friend does the same thing again.

“Let’s go out.”

“No.”

“Harry.”

“Niall.”

“I have an idea,” Niall sits up, electricity in his words as he steadily becomes excited. Harry sits up on his butt, peering at his friend from the floor.

“What?”

“A scavenger hunt.”

“With just us two?”

“No you tit,” the obviousness in Niall’s tone abundantly clear, “Gonna invite the whole group.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“When am I not?”

Harry gives Niall an all-knowing look, and the blonde hastily adds on, "Okay, I get it! But I  _am_  serious now!”

The idea of the scavenger hunt isn't necessarily unappealing towards Harry. It's just that it's cram season. He's in his second year of college, he has exams all tomorrow, and he just wants to survive long enough to get home to his family for the holidays. That's all he asks. If it had been any other week, it'd be another thing. But the fact that it's the night before his finals? It's going to require a lot of bribery on Niall's part to convince Harry otherwise.

Sighing dramatically, Harry inquires, “What do we get if we win?”

The question invokes Niall on a tangent, discussing that ‘the win’ is the greatest prize of all. ‘ _Nothing but beautiful gloating rights for the rest of their lives,’_ or something like that.

Harry, not impressed, is on the cusp of his resignation when Niall wages something more valuable to his college roommate and lifelong best friend.

“What about my car?”

The offer is a good one, procuring Harry's interest enough to reconsider. Niall's car is a beautiful black Ford GT that his stupidly wealthy parents got him for graduating high school. Niall hardly ever uses it, which is all the more reason Harry thinks Niall should let him drive it. A car that pretty needs to be shown off, taken out, given love. Harry has volunteered to fill that role multiple times, but the answer has always been a firm no.

Until now.

Repeating the question with emphasis, Harry asks, “What  _about_  your car?”

The pain on Niall's face is priceless as he mumbles, "I'll let you drive it."

Harry hums to himself as he mulls it over, “One week.”

“One hour.”

“One day.”

They’re staring - a contest of who’s going to blink first until Niall ultimately gives in, his glossy aquatic eyes brimming with tears from the irritation. “Fine! A full twenty-four hours, the car will be yours,” Adding playfully, Niall says with a smirk, “Only if you win, that is.”

Harry’s grin could outshine the stars, “You’re fucking on.”

* * * *

It takes half an hour before everything is ready for their night of adventure. Niall demands that Harry clean up their room while he spends time creating an epic list for the hunt. Reluctantly Harry obliges. Ever since they were younger, their dynamic has always been the same. Niall comes up with some crazy scheme, and Harry is along for the ride. When they were six, the blonder of the two proclaimed that he could fly using paper wings. The broken arm that resulted from that jump, stated otherwise. When they were thirteen, Niall convinced Harry that swimming in a dirty pond in the middle of the forest would be fine. The leeches that Harry’s mother spent hours tweezing off their bodies, said differently.

And while in truth, this scavenger hunt may not be the most reckless thing the two have done, or will ever do for that matter, it just stands to prove that regardless of Harry’s doubt or indifference, he still stands beside Niall for it all. Harry will always be there to catch Niall when he flies out of treehouses, or gets caught in murky waters. Harry will always be there to help when he’s needed.

Tonight - is no exception to the rule.

When all is said and done, Harry having cleaned the place spotless and Niall having created the list, they rejoice for a few golden seconds until there’s a rapid knock at their door. The ten people Niall invited from their dorm building have arrived, eager for what’s to come next. As Niall shuffles in front of the group, Harry settles amongst their friends, allowing curiosity to take reign of his thoughts.

“Hello my pretty pawns,” Niall teases as he speaks up. “I’m going to split our group into two teams. Harry will be the captain of one, and I’ll be the captain of the other. I’m going to go around to each person and say one or two. If I give you a one, you’re on my team. If I give you a two, you’re on Harry’s.”

Swiftly, Niall leads the situation, divvying up the crowd in half by count of numbers. After the teams are made, Niall proudly stands with Jade, Josh, Leigh-Anne, Shawn and one half of the power couple - Zayn. On the opposing side of the room, Harry holds his chin even higher in line with Zayn’s boyfriend Liam, Perrie, Jesy, Lou, and Ed.

“Alright all,” Niall announces, stepping away from his team into the middle of the room, ready to relay the rules for the evening's festivities. There’s a competitive shimmer in his expression as he carries on, “We begin this night with a scavenger hunt! The rules are simple, complete the following twenty items before midnight, and whoever is first is the winner. Proof of items completed shall be done via video or photo. Any questions so far?”

The room remains quiet, thrill seeping into the atmosphere like alcohol into veins - intoxicating everyone with its taste.

Niall continues after the silence, raising his index finger for emphasis as he says, “Both teams are allowed one minute to look over the list before leaving to complete the tasks. After the minute is up, you are free to complete them in the order you see fit. Are you ready?”

The fervent head nods of approval are more than enough of an answer.

Niall grins, “The list has been sent, begin!”

Harry's phone vibrates, causing him to look down, taking in what's written in numerical order on his screen. Perrie, with her red painted nails, snatches the phone from his grasp and begins to read aloud to their team members.

Niall's Epic Scavenger Hunt

  1. A guy has to get in a girl’s pants (literally). Swap clothes with someone you don’t know
  2. Walk through a Drive Thru and successfully order an item
  3. Rickroll in Real Life: Knock on someone's door and sing never gonna give you up.
  4. Recruit a few strangers to play a leisurely game of leapfrog
  5. Photo all team members sleeping on department store mattresses.
  6. Photo all team members simultaneously chugging an energy drink of any type.
  7. Find a stranger who can juggle 3+ objects. Snap them into action and give it a go yourself.
  8. Take a picture of a teammate fishing in a public fountain. Get creative.
  9. Engage in a spontaneous game of Twister in an elevator. Preferably with strangers in the elevator with you
  10. Get a teammate to undergo a body hair waxing session.
  11. Dance behind a stranger without being seen for ten seconds
  12. Buy an item with only pennies
  13. Give a lap dance to someone of the same sex
  14. Video the team going down a playground slide altogether
  15. Graffiti a bathroom stall with a teammate's actual number
  16. Slap a Police Officer’s or Security Guard’s rear end
  17. Kiss a stranger
  18. Team selfie with a homeless person
  19. Five Finger Discount
  20. Ding Dong Ditch the Dean’s door. Don’t get caught!



After reading the tasks, Perrie shouts over her shoulder, “Niall, how the fuck did you come up with this list?”

“Google,” he winks. “Alright, see you bitches later!”

Perrie swivels around, a look of pure determination raging in the blue of her wide eyes, and Harry swells with a similar fever to complete the challenge. In fact, he’s never felt more ready to win.

* * * *

The campus bus drives them to Maine Street, each person squirming with a desire to start. Though Harry outwardly itches for the moment they’re released from the confines of this vehicle, inwardly his mind is off somewhere else. In the minutes between here and there, Harry recalls it well, the last time he had been sitting in this exact seat. The last time he had taken the bus at all really, afraid since, to be reminded of what had ensued.

The memories wash over him like the start of a shower - cold.

2017 had started with a kiss. A forced, uncaring encounter with Jake’s dry lips, a boy, who never deserved an inch of Harry’s heart. The two had met during Freshman orientation, and the whole time Harry thought they were exclusively seeing one another, Jake thoughtlessly revealed that _to him_  - it was nothing more than casual. Harry had wanted Jake to meet his parents, Jake had wanted freedom. So inevitably he ended it, tearing Harry’s world apart.

It was on this very bus, that Jake said goodbye one final time, leaving Harry with four stops left to go. It was on this very bus, that Harry quietly sobbed to himself, having nothing to show for the past couple months but a broken heart. He tried to calm down, tried to resist the urge to cry long enough till he got home, but no matter what he did, the pain would not cease. He was falling apart in the cruelest of ways, and he was falling apart  _alone_. Only the company of curious minds and wandering eyes to remind him that he was breaking down so tragically, in public no less. Even breaking up with Harry over text, would have been better than that - better than the humiliation he faced for being so openly vulnerable. In retrospect, Harry should have known better; all his friends despised the guy. Even Niall, who can’t hate an ant, hated Jake. But Harry was young and naive.

In the end, at least it taught Harry what it means to be blinded by love.

Fleeting by with loneliness and empty bed sheets, Winter tested Harry’s will, but nevertheless, he persisted. He put all his effort into school, wanting to do his best to make his mom and sister proud. Though Niall had always come from money, Harry could not say the same in regards to himself. His family managed to get by, but college was an expense they couldn’t afford. In order to maintain scholarships and financial aid, Harry had to work incredibly hard, but at least it kept the weight off his family’s back - making the struggle well worth it.

Soon ice melted into flowers, bringing along with it Spring, and Harry felt more hopeful with the end of the school year. His love life was nonexistent, but at least he would be on the President’s List with his GPA. And the end of the year meant eventually Summer, which also meant another upcoming semester. But Sophomore year for Harry was going to be different, because he was actually going to start his major. No more Gen. Ed. classes or intro courses.

Harry was going to delve into the vastness of childhood education.

There was no surprise from his family when Harry decided to be a teacher. Harry always had a love for children. When he was a few years younger, he often offered to babysit for the neighbors and gushed about having a large number of kids one day. There really was nothing more befitting.

For Harry, Summer couldn’t pass quick enough into Fall.

While it lasted, however, sunshine evaporated the rainy skies into blue, as Summer thrived hot and sticky on Harry’s skin. He spent his days back home with Niall, chilling off the humidity with hours spent in Niall’s pool. There were bonfires at night with old friends who had returned, and a passionate romance with a boy who was as temporary as the seasons. It was nice while it lasted, up till the day Harry found a fallen leaf lying at his front door, and suddenly, along with his family the boy was gone. Harry wished he could say he wasn’t hurt by the loss, but the tears that fell silently upon his blotchy face had argued against that.

If nothing else, it only made Harry more determined to return to school.

Now here he is, the end of another semester coming to. These past months Harry was just as alone, however, he wasn’t as lonely. He may not have had anyone to spend the night with him in months, but he found other ways to be happy. The new dorm building he and Niall moved into, provided them with new people and new friendships to be made. He had a group he belonged to, people he belonged to, where he felt completely free to be.

On top of that, he’s still doing well academically. His Mother recently confessed how proud she is of him, and it was an answer to a question Harry didn’t know he was asking. To know that no matter how he does, it’s going to be okay because she’ll still love him all the same.

“Harry,” Ed yells as the bus comes to a stop, “Time to go!”

Gripping onto the back of the seat to push himself up, Harry renews with ambition. This year may have had a rough start, but it’s not having a bad end. And tonight? Harry is going to make the most of it while he has it within his possession. He’s not just going out to have fun with his friends, but he’s going out to live, and breathe, and be unashamedly himself.

And if this is how Harry begins the new year, if this is how he starts 2018 - loved and supported by his friends and family...then what more could the boy possibly need?

* * * *

What seemed initially to be easy tasks, turned out to take longer than Harry and his group had anticipated. It took two fast-food chains before Ed was able to walk through the drive-thru line and order food successfully. And having to scrounge for change to buy a packet of gum was annoyingly tedious, even more so, when they had to count it all out. But they were getting through the list, task by task.

There were some amusing moments, however, that made the hunt worthwhile. Liam did a fantastic rendition of, ‘Never Gonna Give You Up,' at a random person's apartment, while Perrie had a blast playing leapfrog with some girls in a park. Ding Dong Ditching the Dean's house was terrifyingly thrilling as they ran off his lawn, and back onto campus altogether. And though Jesy fell playing Twister in the elevator, causing her to knock into a stranger behind her, the group was all smiles still, as they couldn't stop laughing at the situation.

Harry has to give Niall credit, this night has been a wild ride and oddly therapeutic. Who would have guessed?

Currently, they’re at one the sleaziest bars off campus, gathered around the bathroom in search of the perfect spot to write on. The walls are littered with graffiti of poetic messages, random thoughts, and people’s declarations of love. Ed has his phone out, ready to film Liam taking care of item fifteen - graffiti a bathroom stall with a teammate's actual number.

“Who’s number am I writing down,” Liam asks as he takes off the cap of the black sharpie in his hands.

Perrie rushes, “Not mine. What about you, Ed?”

Ed tilts his head, causing his ginger strands to shuffle, “Why me?”

"Because you're a guy,” Perrie states with an accusing finger to his chest, “It's better to do a guy’s number than girls. Who knows what kind of things will be sent to us?"

Ed counters, “So it’s better if all that stuff is sent to me? No way!”

Lou steps in, “Well someone has to put it down, and I don’t want to put mine either.”

“Fuck it,” Liam shouts, “I’ll just write mine, and maybe I can smudge the numbers together enough to make it harder to figure out?”

Leaning towards the wall, Liam scribbles on a spot closer to the floor with speed. After it's written, he caps the sharpie and strikes a pose for the picture. Ed laughs as it's captured, Liam kneeling down with both his middle fingers sticking up and a smile expanding widely into his cheeks.

Another success.

Departing from the bar, Lou scratches off item fifteen from a separate list they wrote down, when Harry mumbles mostly to himself, “You guys are such babies.”

Annoyed, Ed snaps at the comment, “Oh yeah? Why don’t you do the next one then?”

“Fine. I will,” Harry confidently replies, as he drags the list from Ed’s hold to see what it is.

  1. _Slap a Police Officer’s or Security Guard’s rear end_



“Sure you can handle it, Mr. Tough guy?” Ed jokes.

Harry doesn’t hesitate as he challenges back, “With ease.”

* * * *

While they search, the team checks off other items in the meantime, and finally come down to a few numbers left. Harry had completed the juggling one, as well as waxing some of his body hair, but the task he has stupidly agreed to complete next is the one that scares him the most - slapping a Police Officer’s or Security Guard’s ass.

Fuck.

They’re walking along the sidewalks, passing the buzz of busy bars and restaurants as they try to find a Police Officer or Security Guard for the assignment. As they walk, Harry’s stomach trembles with fear until a friendly arm suddenly wraps around his shoulder, “Alight Harry,” Lou instructs, “All you have to do is casually slap the cop’s butt as you walk by. Don’t even make a fuss about it and maybe they won’t even notice.”

Harry shuts his eyes in frustration, “Ugh, why did I volunteer to do this again?”

"Because you’re an idiot," Lou teases, poking Harry in his dimples to elicit him to smile. It's one of the reasons that the two have been so close since the start of college - the silver-haired girl always has a way of making Harry laugh. It's usually stress-relieving, except this time, Harry can't shake the nerves even with her charm.

“Fine, fine,” Harry rolls his shamrock eyes in defeat, “I’ve got it.”

“Oh look,” Liam eagerly points, “There’s a cop car right up there!”

 _And well isn’t that just fucking great,_ Harry sarcastically notes to himself.

“Right Harry,” Perrie says, “This is your chance.”

Stalling his steps to pray to whoever is watching over him, Harry pleads to not end up in jail tonight. After a few more seconds of intense begging, Harry opens his eyes and sighs.

It’s now or now. Never, unfortunately, is not an option.

Lifting his shoulders up and straightening his back, Harry takes a step. The team lingers behind him, not wanting to be obvious as they watch this upcoming interaction from a distance. On his own, Harry begins to analyze his best outcome. The cop, Harry notices, is leaning against the hood of his car. It seems that he’s writing something down, back facing Harry as Harry comes closer to his target. It’s the perfect position, all Harry has to do is reach out his hand, he doesn’t even have to stop or distract the cop beforehand.

As he nears, Harry observes that the officer is pretty fit, small but muscular body snugly dressed in his uniform. It's actually rather unfair how nice his butt looks in those pants, Harry realizes, because he'll have to suffer from knowing the way it feels within his palm. He'll have to suffer the loss of something so glorious from his grasp.

It's a bit unsettling how affected Harry's becoming over this, but he rids the thought, getting his arm ready to aim. This is the moment they've all been waiting for, the breath before the plunge.

One.

Two.

Three.

Harry's palm connects, grabbing the meatiest part of the man's body - shocking himself when he groans at how soft it fits within his larger hand. Harry is so focused on the sensation, that he forgets to run off, forgets that it's supposed to be a quick slap as he blatantly grips onto the Police Officer with lust. Forgets all common sense really as he stands there in a daze.

So really, it's no surprise what happens two seconds later when Harry's still there beside the cop. Really, it’s no surprise at all when Harry’s wrist is immediately grabbed, and twisted behind his back as the Police Officer shoves him up against the car - bringing Harry right back to the beginning of this story.

Body pressed to the side of a cop car, hands held tightly behind, while Harry mentally blames Niall for everything up to this point.

“Look officer er,” Harry peeks over his shoulder to see the name on the front of the uniform, “Tomlinson. Please, I can explain.”

Harry can't see the man's face, so he can only deduce how bad this situation is by sound and body language. However, when the officer behind him presses his torso closer into Harry's back and leans up suspiciously close to Harry's left ear, Harry's at a loss on how to comprehend the actions.

“Let me guess,” a pleasantly raspy voice serenades into his eardrum, “Friends dared you to slap a cop’s ass?”

Harry groans, “Scavenger hunt actually,” sneaking a glance over at his group of friends still videoing from a distance.

“Ah, I remember those days, used to get myself in quite some trouble, as well,” the officer mentions, turning Harry around in the process.

When Harry comes face to face with the man he's groped, he's stunned into silence. He's absolutely breathtaking. Crystal blue eyes stare up at him with mirth, as a coy smirk tugs teasingly on his tinted pink lips. Harry suddenly has an intense desire to be arrested and handcuffed in the backseat of Officer Tomlinson's car.  _Fuck._

"Is there anything else on that list you have left? Typically, they require photos or proof of completion. Do I need to take a photo with you or something?"

Harry grins as a plan forms quickly in his head, “You have to kiss me.”

Officer Tomlinson balks, “Really now? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Yeah,” Harry practically purrs, “That’s the rule.”

“Well I guess we can’t disappoint your friends, now can we?”

Harry honestly thought he was done for when he made such a provocative suggestion, but the paralleled desire in the officer's eyes implies that maybe Harry's not the only one feeling some kind of way. Leaning his head down, eyes shutting as he presses his lips further out in anticipation, Harry stills for a connection. However, instead of feeling the press of a kiss, Harry feels the cold touch of metal around his wrist as something clicks into place.

“What the-?”

Snapping his eyes open, there’s a wicked grin on the officer’s face, who’s laughing at his victory of putting Harry in handcuffs. “Sorry babe. I don’t kiss and tell,” he explains, motioning his turquoise irises over towards Harry’s group of friends. Officer Tomlinson waves at the group, who awkwardly wave back at being caught as they put their phones away.

When they come over from where they were watching, Perrie is the first one to speak up, “Uh sorry officer. We were only joking around for this stupid scavenger hunt. You don’t mind letting Harry go with a warning, do you?”

“Unfortunately miss, your friend here has assaulted a Police Officer. That’s a serious crime that needs to be handled with serious consequences. He’ll be coming down to the station with me, and after some reports are filed, you can come pick him up.”

“Oh,” the blonde deflates, “Alright.”

The officer begins to say the Miranda Rights, as he guides Harry into the backseat of the car. Harry rushes to speak as he watches his friends' worried faces before he's completely pushed in, "Please don’t worry, I'll be fine. See you all in a bit."

Despite his act of confidence, it’s a little daunting when the car pulls away from the curb, and the seriousness of the situation truly settles in. Sitting in the backseat, this is not what Harry had in mind earlier when he thought of being in this exact spot.

Harry’s going to jail.

Coming to terms with what he’s done feels like waking up after a bad dream. While it may have been for a game, the act itself is no laughing matter. Harry touched someone - without their consent. When he thinks of it like that, remorse rises like an acidic snake inside of his stomach, poisoning its way throughout his body, and tainting the back of his throat until it’s burned to a bitter taste.

_What had Harry been thinking? Why was he such an idiot? Why didn’t he take a second to think about what he was doing before he did it?_

Reality crashes against Harry painfully, bringing him back from the fantasy the scavenger hunt had created.  _How could he have done something so immoral, and then gone on to flirt afterward, as if it was completely okay?_  If Harry could, he’d grovel at the officer’s feet begging for forgiveness, but being locked in handcuffs makes that a little tricky. Instead, Harry does the next best thing he can manage, “Officer Tomlinson? I’m...I’m so sorry. I know it doesn’t matter now, but I really am. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

The officer glances in his rearview mirror at Harry, observing Harry’s behavior skeptically. When it seems that either he doesn’t trust Harry or he doesn’t care enough to keep looking, the cop removes his gaze and sighs, “It is what it is.”

Harry plans to leave it at that, but after another minute Officer Tomlinson asks, “So anyway Mr. Delinquent, what’s your name?”

Speaking up without hesitation, Harry answers, “Harry Styles.”

“Well Harry Styles,” the officer says while driving his car, “Looks like you’ll be spending the night with me. Not really what you had in mind, now is it?”

Harry morbidly chuckles, “Can’t say it is Officer Tomlinson, can’t say it is.”

* * * *

Arriving at the station and being escorted out of the backseat of the cop car is terrifying. Officer Tomlinson strolls calmly beside Harry, nodding his head at fellow officers as he guides Harry into the station. He must feel the shaking of Harry’s bones as he grips onto Harry’s wrists. Not that Harry should be thinking it, but it feels nice having the officer’s hand clasped around him so tightly. His fingers aren’t soft, but it’s their roughness that attracts Harry even more. That has Harry practically dying to know how rough they really can get.

Harry quits those ideas while he’s ahead - having a semi in this scenario would not be good.

“Alright Harry Styles,” Officer Tomlinson says as he leads Harry up to the entrance of a cell block, filled with a lot more people than Harry would assume. The thought of being inside with a bunch of actual criminals causes Harry’s anxiety to flood, increasing the trembles of his bones into full-blown shuddering.

The officer unlocks the door and slides it open, as he pushes Harry in. Harry stands still in his spot as he’s eyed down by a group of older, larger, and meaner looking guys to the right of him. “Hey Pedro,” Officer Tomlinson calls to the largest of them all, “Why don’t you show Harry here, how we properly welcome newcomers?”

Nodding his head, an evil scowl wraps onto Pedro’s scarred mouth, as he stands up from the bench he was sitting at and stalks slowly over to Harry. Each step is horrifying, as Harry watches him come closer and closer into view. Pedro squeezes his left hand into a fist as he invades Harry’s space, and Harry tries backing up, but Officer Tomlinson blocks his escape. If it had been any other situation, Harry would be consumed with the return of Officer Tomlinson’s hands on his body, but Harry can’t think of anything other than how to save his own life.

Shrinking into himself, Pedro hovers over Harry and begins to extend his hand out, and Harry sees his life flash before his eyes. He’s about to die at the hands of a criminal thanks to a beautiful, but corrupt cop. Anticipating the grasp of Pedro’s grip around his throat, suffocating the breath out of him, Harry is once again left waiting for something - but a something that never comes.

Opening his eyes, which he hadn’t realized were closed, Harry comes to find Pedro’s hand extended out in, a greeting?

“Uh,” Harry says, but is cut off when Pedro grabs his hand and shakes it with an introduction. “Hi Harry, I’m Pedro nice to meet you.”

Everyone within the cell block erupts into laughter at Harry’s expense, who’s coming to terms with the fact that his life is not in imminent danger. It’s actually somewhat amusing once he’s calm enough to breathe, even expelling a few giggles as he asks, “Erm, hi? So uh, what just happened?”

Officer Tomlinson’s melodic laugh smoothes into his reply, “Sorry Harry. It’s a joke we like to play on first-time offenders like yourself, who aren’t really criminals. We like to scare them from making the same mistake twice, if you will. Not to mention, it’s ridiculously entertaining to witness, right Pedro?”

Pedro chuckles, “It works every time. I do so many, I should be getting paid for this.”

“The only payment you’re getting is the sweet taste of justice,” the officer counters.

“One day you’ll see, Tomlinson. I’ll be acting somewhere!”

“There is nothing I would love more, but first you have to stop selling dope.”

Harry’s mesmerized by the banter between Officer Tomlinson and Pedro. It’s evident that there’s respect on both ends between the two, and that at the same time, they have a fairly good relationship. It’s charming to behold, and Harry’s enchanted as he continues to watch their back and forth.

Pedro laughs fully at the cop’s sass, “Dope’s my first love.”

“And apparently I’m your second,” Officer Tomlinson jokes, “Since you love getting locked up in my cell so much. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Come on Harry, we’ve got paperwork to do.”

“Oh alright. By Pedro,” Harry calls out as they exit the room, and the door is locked up behind them.

“Bye kid,” Pedro calls through the cell bars, “And better never let me see you back here again.”

“Trust me,” Harry confesses, “You won’t.”

Guided down endlessly dull hallways, Officer Tomlinson finally directs Harry to an open room full of desks, where he sits Harry down in the last one on the left. Harry’s seat faces the officer, who’s now typing fast on his computer. It’s awkward momentarily, Harry unaware of how to converse with the man who appears to have exhausted his cheer on Pedro.

Harry wonders if he’s possibly done something wrong again, when the silence is interrupted by the cop asking for Harry’s personal information - full name, date of birth, address and so on. Harry lists it all off, enjoying the view of Officer Tomlinson biting his tongue in concentration, while he inputs the info in the system. And while Harry wants the officer’s attention back on him - it’s only so Harry can apologize profusely again to the cop.

“Erm, Officer Tomlinson? I know I already said it earlier, but I really just want to say again, how truly sorry I am for all of this. I never meant any harm, and I know that doesn’t excuse my actions, but it’s true. I was caught up in the moment, but I still should have known better. I’m so deeply sorry.”

The officer’s eyes glide from the screen and engulf Harry’s sight. It’s maddening how much Harry wants to swim in that color until he’s fully submerged in its aqua warmth.

“You know Harry, everyone makes mistakes. I know that more than anyone, believe me. But if we’re not held accountable for our actions, why would we ever stop doing them?”

“I...I guess you’re right,” Harry agrees through pouty lips.

Seconds follow with more uncomfortable silence. Harry is sure that this is the end of any form of the conversation between the two, when he hears the officer talk again. “I just, I have to ask,” Harry listens with fear until the question is disclosed. “If you were only meant to slap, then why’d you grab my ass so damn hard?” The officer actually chuckles as he says, “I think I might have a bruise.”

The slight tease in the question is a sign that maybe all hope isn’t lost? Taking the inch and running a mile, Harry lifts his head, answering in return completely unabashed, “Because it’s bumtastic.”

The cop’s face is comical. “Oh god,” he groans playfully, “You did  _not_ just say that awful pun.”

“Sorry,” Harry shrugs innocently, “But it’s true. I can’t lie to an officer, can I?”

“Yes Harry, in times like this you can and you should,” Officer Tomlinson mockingly suggests. “And really, all for a scavenger hunt?”

“Yeah. I’m afraid I have a habit of going along with my best friend’s stupid ideas. You think I would have learned after that one time I needed stitches due to a snowmobiling accident, but I guess I never will.”

“Snowmobiling accident? Sounds awful.”

“It was,” Harry nods. “Niall bet I wouldn’t be able to jump over this hill and turns out he was right. Not a pretty end.”

The officer leans forward as he replies animatedly, “Your friend Niall sounds a lot like me when I was young and naive. I used to pull shit like that all the time, dare my friends to do whatever came to mind, and one time I got arrested for it. The cop didn’t actually take me down to the station though. It was late at night, and he took me to this little park, and we sat and talked for a long time. Helped me get my head on straight, and actually inspired me to be the cop that I am today.”

“Wow, that’s incredible. Were you really that reckless?”

“Yeah,” Officer Tomlinson nods. “I had a lot of siblings at home and only one parent. I know they always say that bad kids are just attention seekers, but that  _really_  was me. I wanted people to take notice of me, in whatever way I could get, and I did a lot of careless shit because of it. My mom never intentionally ignored me, but she had her hands tied with eight kids, and the youngest being babies. It’s understandable that I was last on her list of concerns, just wish I knew that then. Would have saved her a lot of stress.”

“Well good for you for overcoming that. You should be proud, Officer Tomlinson. And sorry, but eight kids? I know you said it’s a lot, but I’d love that.”

“You like kids?” The cop questions a bit hopefully.

Harry’s grin practically screams how passionately he feels on the matter, “Love them. That’s why I’m studying to become a teacher, so that I can spend my days guiding and educating young minds. Maybe it’s not the most masculine of professions, but I don’t care. I can’t see myself doing anything else.”

The friendly ambiance that had shrouded over them, transpires into fondness at Harry’s confession - Louis now openly gazing at Harry with something akin to attraction. Regardless of how obvious Harry has been about his own interest, there’s a nibbling in his heart that proposes that maybe the allure isn’t just physical? That maybe it’s not just instinctual lust that Harry is sensing for the other?

“And you shouldn’t care,” Officer Tomlinson supplies. “I strongly believe that life’s too short to waste any of our time doing the things we don’t love.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Officer-”

“Louis.”

Harry stutters, “W-what?”

Fiercely gazing his electric orbs into Harry, the officer smirks around his words, “My name, it’s Louis.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you, Louis. I wish it were on better terms.”

Louis outright laughs at the comment, “I can’t say I disagree, but who knows? Maybe this is what fate wanted all along?”

Across the desk that’s barely keeping Harry’s body apart from Louis’, the two are suddenly connected by sight. A blue hue overtakes Harry’s green seas, leaving them both temporarily paralyzed in the moment. Harry has never experienced such attraction like this, and he fears he never will again.

He wants to say something along those lines, but what is enough to impress Louis Tomlinson?

A cough shatters Harry’s trance, giving Louis the chance to speak first, “Uh, your report is actually finished, so...if you want to call your friends to come pick you up, you’re more than welcome to.”

The disappointment is evident enough in Harry’s posture, “Oh, okay.”

Coming around his desk, Louis unlatches the handcuffs from Harry’s wrists, that Harry had somehow forgotten this entire time. When the officer goes to sit back in his chair, Harry stands up, stalling in his movements to glance down at Louis one last time.

Is this really the end for them?

Figuring he needs to walk off before it becomes obvious that he’s lingering, Harry goes out into the hallway to call Liam. His friend answers the line faster than the first ring can finish, and vows to leave as soon as they’re off the phone. Harry supposes he could go to the waiting room in front of the station, and have that be it, but what was it that Louis said earlier?

_Life’s too short to waste any of our time doing the things we don’t love._

Louis’ right, and Harry’s been ignoring the one thing he loves most out of all - he loves to love. Making his way back to the location of Louis’ desk, Harry determinedly comes to a halt in front of the officer. This time when Louis peers up at him, there’s wonder in his gleam and a slight hint of mischief, as if he’s waiting for Harry to do something out of control. And well, maybe he is?

“Er, hi again. I just wanted to-”

A tantalizing cadence replaces his words with their own, “Apologize again or ask me on a date? If it’s the latter, I’ll be ready tomorrow at eight. That’s when you can pick me up.”

Harry gapes, “Wha-? I wasn’t gonna uh, ask that.” He lies, bitter Louis beat him to the question.

The officer raises a brow, his smirk never faltering from his fruit punch lips when he asks, “You sure?”

A wolfish grin breaks open as Harry sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, attempting to suppress his overwhelming eagerness. “Okay, let’s suppose I was,  _Louis._  Any particular place I’m taking you to?”

“I’ll leave that up to you,” Louis winks suggestively.

Immediately, Harry thinks of making a pun about taking Louis to bed, but thinks better of it. This night has turned out better than he could have expected, and he doesn't want to ruin it with his silly wordplay. Avoiding saying anything at all really, and wanting to keep the yearning heavy in the air, Harry licks his lips and nods before he moves to head out. Except, as prior, a ridiculously alluring voice reels him back in.

“Oh and Harry,” Louis stands up to ask.

“Hm,” Harry says from where he’s stood.

“Close your eyes.”

There's no chance to wonder about the request before a warm mouth is pressed up against his, slowly sucking with pure need on Harry's lips with ease. Teasing its sinful taste into every vessel of Harry's tongue. The kiss doesn't last long, over faster than it came, and leaving Harry astonishingly empty once it's gone. Harry aches for its return, and opens his eyes to say as much when something steals his attention. Louis' holding up a photo of their kiss on his phone.

Before Harry has a chance to ask why, Louis' answering it for him. "For your scavenger hunt. That is...if you give me your phone number, first."

Still dazed from their passionate moment, Harry giggles as he happily riddles off the digits. Louis' expression conveys nothing but fondness at Harry's adorable demeanor. When all is exchanged, including the photo as it's the first thing Louis texts him, the officer leans in one last time to kiss Harry on his cheek. Once Louis’ mark is left, the officer rubs over the spot with his thumb gently, promising with nothing but a gleam in his eyes of more to come tomorrow.

Harry says goodbye with much the same implied between the smile around his teeth.

When Harry's friends pick him up, tossing question after question at him, the only answer they receive from Harry is, ‘just wait and see.' Spending the rest of the ride reliving the kiss vividly in his head, Harry only digresses from the memory once they've arrived back to the dorms. Entering into his room, with five minutes to spare until midnight, Harry pulls up the photo to show both teams and waits as the room erupts into noise. Half in cheers, and half in defeat.

Niall can’t even be mad at the loss when the group shares the story of Harry grabbing the officer’s butt and getting arrested, as Harry just listens along with a satisfied grin. Because not only did he win the scavenger hunt, but he’ll have a beautiful Ford GT to drive when he picks up a beautiful Louis for their date tomorrow. Although, there’s a serious chance Harry might fail his exams in the morning, but well -

As with most things in Harry’s life, that can all be blamed on Niall.

 

* * *

 

  **Epilogue: Louis POV**

 

“Officer Tomlinson, we need back up on Maine Street. Some stupid drunk kids fighting in a bar again.”

Louis groans as he’s driving his car, picking up the walkie-talkie to his lips, “Does it ever end?”

“I fucking wish,” Officer Aoki answers.

Turning on his lights, Louis directs his car around, heading towards Maine Street - the hub of campus life. At twenty-four, Louis sometimes wishes he had the experience of college under his belt, but he’d never trade what he’s doing now for anything. He loves being a police officer. It’s immensely rewarding when people thank him for his service, and the connection he’s made with a lot of the youth has made all the difficulties of the job worthwhile.

Louis’ making a difference, he genuinely believes that.

However, nights like this particular Thursday where he’s dealing with a bunch of drunk students are beyond aggravating. Absolutely the part of the job he likes the least. Arriving at the scene, Louis pulls over to the curb and walks into the bar, when he spots Officer Aoki with a few people in front of him. As the officer or rather his friend - Steve - asks questions, Louis jots down anything important on paper. It lasts another twenty minutes, but eventually, the ordeal is rectified, and the one who caused the fight goes to the station with Steve.

Outside, Louis’ left completing the rest of the report, while he uses the top of his car to help write on the paper. It’s easier than cramming himself in the driver seat, trying to write against the steering wheel. Trust him, he knows.

The report takes a few minutes longer to finish. Louis’ just about to file it away and return to the inside of his car and drive off, when something echoes in the brisk night air. The words attract his attention like a flame.

_“There’s a cop car right up there.”_

It’s never a good sign when they’re looking for a police officer. Normally means they want to complain to him about something insignificant, or they’re being set up to do something dumb. Louis’ had kids dared to do stuff to him before, but it more often than not ends up with the kids chickening out.

This time, Louis wouldn’t even bet one cent that the kid will do anything to him. No way.

However, when Louis hears the audible oncoming of steps, he zeroes in his attention just in case. As they get closer, the steps sound inconsistent, as if the owner of those feet is still deciding if he’s going to do it or not. Louis still says no, nearly laughing to himself at how ridiculous the thought is, when something actually does happen.

His butt is grabbed, hard.

A soft groan is whispered into his ear, and regardless of how attractive it sounds, Louis grips onto the wrist and yanks it behind the perp, shoving him up against the car. It’s an intimate position, but Louis doesn’t think anything of it. Not of the alluring tattoos etched above the hands he’s holding back, or of the sweet strawberry smell that hypnotizes his lungs. Almost convincing Louis to reach up and sniff along his neck.

No.

“Look officer er, Tomlinson. Please, I can explain.”

The voice is so rich and enticing, soaking Louis with its sound that he has to remind himself that he’s a professional. Trying to remain neutral, Louis leans up into the guy’s ear as he replies with a hint of tease in his tone, “Let me guess, friends dared you to slap a cop’s ass?”

It really wasn’t a guess since Louis heard it from the start, but a magician never reveals his secrets, and neither does Louis.

The guy groans, “Scavenger hunt actually.”

“Ah, I remember those days,” Louis thinks back nostalgically, “Used to get myself in quite some trouble, as well.”

Swivelling the body around to face him, Louis is startled. Of course, he had to go arresting the most attractive man he’s every laid he’s tired eyes on. Sharp jawline framing sultry red lips that are almost as beautiful as the emerald of the guy’s irises. And of course, the most attractive man Louis’ definitely ever seen, had to slap his ass while he was on duty. If this had happened in a bar, this outcome would be entirely different. Not saying that Louis would justify this guy’s actions just because he’s pretty - no. He’d just administer his corporal punishment elsewhere...

Like in his bed.

Distracting himself from his inappropriate thoughts, Louis asks, "Is there anything else on that list you have left? Typically, they require photos or proof of completion. Do I need to take a photo with you or something?"

The guy grins wickedly, “You have to kiss me.”

Louis balks, “Really now? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Yeah,” the guy fucking purrs, “That’s the rule.”

It should be illegal the way guy looks so hungrily at Louis, nearly causing him to break every rule he’s ever enforced. Louis responds, wondering if he’s still playing along anymore or if this is really what he wants to say as the words retreat from him, “Well I guess we can’t disappoint your friends, now can we?”

The guy’s face alights and Louis’ surely a goner. When he leans his head down, green eyes shutting as he presses his lips further out in anticipation, Louis is faced with a decision. Does he go against everything he’s been taught and stupidly kiss this boy? Or does he buck up and handle it like the police officer he is?

Louis may be weak for beautiful boys with captivating curls, but he loves his job too much.

Sighing out his sexual frustration, Louis reaches for his handcuffs and snaps them into place around the delicate wrists.

“What the-?”

Grinning as if it were his plan all along, Louis says, “Sorry babe. I don’t kiss and tell,” motioning with his eyes over towards the guy’s group of friends. He also does a little wave, reiterating to the group that they’ve been caught.

Coming over, a blonde girl speaks up to Louis first, “Uh sorry officer. We were only joking around for this stupid scavenger hunt. You don’t mind letting Harry go with a warning, do you?”

Putting on his best face, Louis replies with all the professionalism he had been lacking just moments ago, “Unfortunately miss, your friend here has assaulted a Police Officer. That’s a serious crime that needs to be handled with serious consequences. He’ll be coming down to the station with me, and after some reports are filed, you can come pick him up.”

“Oh,” the blonde deflates, “Alright.”

Louis begins to say the Miranda Rights, as he guides the guy into the backseat of his car. Halfway through getting him into the back, however, the guy rushes to say to his friends, "Please don’t worry, I'll be fine. See you all in a bit."

The action intrigues Louis. Here this guy is, getting arrested, and yet his first concern is to reassure his friends? Not a single person entering the back of Louis’ car, has ever cared more about the people standing outside of it than themselves.

It’s strangely endearing.

Avoiding overthinking, Louis gets adjusted in his driver’s seat just as he pulls the car away from the curb, riddled with questions while he does. Why is he so nervous? What should he say? How should he act? Is he breathing too loud? It’s overwhelming, and with the way the guy sits in the back, shrinking in on himself as the seconds pass, Louis knows he needs to say something, anything, soon.

“Officer Tomlinson,” the guy practically whimpers before Louis has a chance to talk, “I’m...I’m so sorry. I know it doesn’t matter now, but I really am. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Louis doesn’t know what he was thinking either, but at least he kept his hands to himself.

Barely.

Regardless, when it comes to the apology, Louis has to rely on instinct to identify its level of authenticity. At this point, he refers to himself as a master considering all the times he’s ever been lied to by friends, lovers, and obviously criminals - it’s honestly laughable. Utilizing his knowledge, Louis peers into his rearview mirror to analyze the guy in the backseat. As he does, he expects to find all similar traits of someone who’s been avoiding the truth...

Averting eyes, closed off body posture, some form of fidgeting.

Yet, when Louis assesses him, he comes up blank. In fact, the guy stares back so directly through the mirror, that it’s a bit unnerving for Louis. As if he’s pleading with his eyes for Louis to peek into his soul, daring him to find anything but pure honesty within his cells.

That kind of courage is admirable, and the more Louis looks, the more he finds himself surrendering to the guy’s enchantment once again. However, snapping his eyes back to the road, Louis reclaims his heart and some form of normalcy sooner than the spell can take hold, completely at least.

In this predicament, Louis has to remain neutral.

Feigning indifference to the display of the guy’s integrity, Louis finally responds, “It is what it is.”

It’s not the response Louis’ sure the guy wants, but he seems to accept it for now. As the quiet invites itself into the car, it seems they both no longer have any idea on what to say. With the passing minutes afterward, Louis debates how he should fill the lull in his car, when he figures it’s about time he asks a question he should have a while ago.

“So anyway Mr. Delinquent, what’s your name?”

Louis reprimands himself for how stupid it sounds, but the guy answers without hesitation, “Harry Styles.”

 _A perfect name for a perfect face,_ Louis randomly thinks to himself.

“Well Harry Styles,” he responds, tasting the name as it soaks on his tongue before continuing, “Looks like you’ll be spending the night with me. Not really what you had in mind, now is it?”

Harry chuckles from the back, “Can’t say it is Officer Tomlinson, can’t say it is.”

Louis honestly couldn’t agree more, especially as the night progresses, unveiling to Louis that Harry is not at all like what he had in mind. He is fascinating, sweet, passionate, enticing, and so so unfairly beautiful. Every minute that passed of them together, Louis wanted to take Harry within his grasp and never let him go.

And while Louis crossed the line of professionalism multiple times throughout their encounter, such as openly flirting and creating a fake report so that Harry wouldn’t have a record, he couldn’t breach that one last part unless he had some form of confirmation from the other.

Thankfully, Harry gave it to him in full, when he came back to ask Louis out.

The kiss was just an added bonus.

Now Louis' at home eagerly awaiting what tomorrow will bring, and wondering how much trouble he'll be getting into at work for his careless actions? Maybe Louis will be okay? Maybe no one will have noticed? And if not, perhaps Louis can use what Harry claims as his excuse for his reckless behavior?

Blame it all on Niall.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thank you all so much_  
>     
>    
> Here is the [rebloggable post](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com/post/170047578676/afangirlfantasy)  
> This is my main blog: [afangirlfantasy](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)  
> This is my fic rec / author rec side blog: [alarriefantasy](http://alarriefantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
